


I found someone

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [51]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My line was: "I've found someone that I love more than you, Shino" from Seven Days: Monday -> Thursday by Venio Tachibana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found someone

 

 

But I had to make an icon too :)


End file.
